A Dark Love
by briancaprovoid
Summary: AU: Kagome is kidnapped by this silver haired man. What does he want with her? What will he do to her? Read and find out. InuKag.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a very dark fiction story. If you are expecting some InuKag fluff, please leave but if you like the dark stories continue. **

Kagome left home after working, tirelessly, at her job. Her feet was sore and all she wanted was to go home and take a long hot bath. Her job wasn't particularly hard, it was just tiring. She was a cashier and she had to deal with many people and many people's attitudes. The men always tried to hit on her because of her beauty, while the women glared at her because of her beauty. It happened so often that Kagome was accustomed to it.

She made it back home to her lonely apartment building. She didn't know which she hated more, her job or her apartment. She use to share her apartment with her boyfriend, Hojo, but he cheated on her with her best friend, Yuka. She had cried her eyes out for days at both of their betrayal, and she still hadn't gotten over it. To make matters worse, Yuka and Hojo were now in a relationship. Neither one of them cared that they broke her heart, nor did they fucking apologize.

Kagome had to calm herself down and not think to much about it. What happened, happened and no matter how hard she thinks about it, it won't ever change. She opened her room door and threw her stuff down, calling out her sisters name, "Kikyo!" But she didn't answer. It was strange that she wasn't here, but Kagome didn't think anymore of it and instead turned on the facet to have a relaxing bath.

As she was soaking the day away, her phone vibrated. As expected, her elder sister called, probably to check on her but unexpectedly, the text was nothing of the sort. It read: _Kagome, go get the gun and don't open the door, no matter what._

As soon as she finished reading the text a load slam occurred. She placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and instead rose up from the water to try and retrieve her gun. Both her sister and Kikyo had two guns in their room. Kikyo usually kept her gun on her, but Kagome kept it under her dresser.

She rushed to the dresser and grabbed her gun and there she stood, in front of five men in black. Fortunately, Kagome had the gun in her hands, unfortunately, the gun was unloaded because Kagome doesn't keep it loaded, figuring that if someone was to break into her home, she would have enough time to put the bullets in.

They stood like that for a while, the men barely noticing the gun in her hands and instead looking at her wet dripping body. Finally, one of the men lurched forward. Despite there being no bullets in the gun, that didn't mean she wouldn't use it. As soon as the man got within arm's reach Kagome struck. The barrel of the gun hit him squarely in the mouth and she took pride in the pained cry that escaped his lips. The other four realized that the gun was empty and they went to grab her as well.

She could no longer use her gun, so she instead used her teeth. The moment she saw flesh, she struck like a lion striking it's prey. She bit down, hard, ignoring the taste of blood that filled her mouth. The man screamed but Kagome would not relent. She shook her head side to side, violently tearing as much flesh from his arm as possible but then she fell unconscious.

X

She was in pain, that was the very first thing she noticed. Her world had been reduced to a head pounding pain. She tried to move but she soon realized that she wasn't on anything. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was in the air. She looked up, feeling extreme pressure on her arms and saw the reason. She was in a barn and she had been tied by her arms to the ceiling. It was still night time but there was a light bulb in the middle which lightened up the place, but she was still naked. Immediately she called for help, wanting to get away.

She didn't have to wait long until help came for her, or so she thought. The man who walked in looked like an angel. He had white silver hair that moved when he did. His skin was blemish free and looked as soft as silk, but the thing that stood out most were his eyes. His eyes were polished gold but they did not smile.

His eyes hated.

_Did he hate her? _Kagome didn't know. At first she thought that she may have turned him down at work but that was crazy. If a man this beautiful had asked for her number, she would have gladly given it to him, along with her panties.

He walked up to her, whistling some tune as if she wasn't tied up and this was all normal. Kagome looked at him pleadingly, "Please let me go." She begged, tears coming out from her eyes. What made her cry most was not just the helplessness she felt, but also the pain that was promised in his golden eyes.

He laughed, or rather barked, harshly. "Why would I let you go, Kikyo? I went through all this trouble to find you. One of my men even lost a bit of flesh dealing with you, you cannibal." He said this as if this was one big joke but Kagome was to caught up in the name he called her.

Kikyo

"Your mistaken, I am not her, I don't even know who she is. Please let me go." Kagome said. Of course she knew who Kikyo was, but she wouldn't allow this monster to have her. As soon as her words reached his ears, the man stopped laughing.

"Your not Kikyo?" He questioned, looking in her eyes trying to find a lie.

"No." Kagome said, determined to look him dead in the eye so he could see that she was telling the truth. "Will you let me go?" She asked as the silence enveloped them.

"Well if your not her, I guess I can have some fun with you before I kill you." He mumbled to himself, though Kagome heard.

Her heartbeat sped up. _W__hat was he going to do to her?_ He walked over to the side of the barn and pushed a button that caused Kagome to fall to the floor, rather roughly. She was happy that she was now on the ground but her hands were still bound by rope. He walked back over to her and pulled out a knife, the sharp steel glistening in the light.

Kagome's eyes got even wider. "Please don't kill me." She begged but her plea went to deaf ears. He didn't cut her skin as she thought he would, but instead cut the ropes that bound her arms. As soon as she felt herself become free, she kicked him roughly between the legs, earning herself a grunt, and took off running.

She didn't get very far because the moment she reached the door, one of the men punched her in the stomach, sending her to her knees. The man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to where Inuyasha lay, holding a hand between his legs. His look was of anger. As if he was the innocent victim and Kagome the cold-hearted witch. "You will pay for that, bitch." He promised. "Myouga, leave us." Inuyasha commanded. The man did as he was told and left them alone, quietly closing and locking the doors to the barn to give them some privacy.

Inuyasha stormed over to Kagome and flipped her onto her back as she began to fight him. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting. Inuyasha grabbed both of her wrists in his hands before using one hand to hold them down. With his now free hand, he reached down between them and pulled out his cock which had recovered from the blow Kagome dealt.

Kagome continued fighting but she waited for the inevitable to happen, but that didn't happen. Instead, Inuyasha pulled out an O ring and forced it into Kagome mouth. She spat it out but Inuyasha, slapped her head and used the abandoned rope to tie her hands again. Once her hands were effectively tied up, he placed the O ring back into her mouth, careful not to end up like one of his men and be bitten.

Now that she was tied and gagged, Inuyasha stood up. "Since you hurt my cock, you need to apologize by sucking it." He ordered. Of course "no" wasn't an option since she couldn't go anywhere or do anything.

He walked over to her and grabbed her black hair before forcing his entire length into her mouth. He started off slow, enjoying the wetness her mouth had to offer him, but then moved to a fast pace. His pace made her gag but he refused to stop his motions.

The taste of him in her mouth was like vinegar. She had never been forced to do anything this degrading. He treated her as if she was some animal and not an actual person. His thrusts kept hitting the back of her throat, making her gag but he didn't stop. She prayed that he made her vomit that way she could puke all over him for forcing her to do this.

Inuyasha ignored the pain he was obviously causing her. It really didn't matter to him as long as he got his orgasm. The familiar ball of heat rose up in his testacles and grew bigger and bigger until he could no longer contain it. At that time, he pulled out and squirted all over her beautiful face with some of his cum spilling down her chin and onto her plump breasts. He breathed heavily, needing to catch his breath. Fact is, he could have gone much longer but he hadn't had a woman in so long that he lost himself.

The cum on her burned like acid and if the O ring wasn't in her mouth she would have surely spat it back at him. She was forced to swallow what spilled into her mouth, though it required a lot of strength and work. Kagome was no shy virgin but she wasn't a whore either. She had pleasured a man before, with her mouth, but she had never swallowed his foul semen before. This was her first time ever doing something sexual where she wasn't in control of the situation. She vowed that it would be the last time. The man who had done this to her was now catching his breath and fixing his clothes. There was a couple drops of semen left on the tip of his penis, to which he wiped it off with his index finger and put it into Kagome's mouth. At that moment, she wished the O ring wasn't in her mouth because she would have clamped down on his finger and bit it off, even if it was the last thing she did. Now that his clothes were fixed she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a syringe. She immediately panicked but he paid her no mind,, focusing only on his task at hand.

Inuyasha had had this all planned out. The syringe was filled with a sleep inducing drug that was originally for Kikyo but he decided that he liked this mysterious girl. If he should happen to kill her, he could always go back and get Kikyo. He walked over to her and placed the needle into a vein in her arm. having done this a lot of times, he was able to hit the vein the first time he tried. Immediately, her eyes closed up and she fell asleep onto the ground. Inuyasha rubbed her head softly, wondering how much time he would spend with her before it was time to kill her.

**Next Update: 9/14/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

I finished writing this and decided to post it a day early. Enjoy!

She woke up laying on a cold hard floor, her head felt as if she was coming out of a deep dark haze. She looked around but everything was pitch black. She realized that she was probably in a basement because there was no windows or anything else to let the sun shine into the room.

Where ever she was, it stank. It wasn't one specific smell but several. The air smelled of urine, feces, and rotten meat, like the smell of raw chicken that has been left out for to long. At one point, she was happy that she couldn't see, she didn't think she would be able to handle where she was, or what was causing the room to stink.

Fortunately, she wasn't tied up anymore but she still was completely naked and bare, goosebumps prickling on her skin at the cold. She stood up and began walking with her arms stretched out in front of her, trying to reach the wall and perhaps find a door. As she was walking in the dark, her foot stepped on something mushy and she tripped over it, scraping her knee on the floor as she landed. She turned around and crawled to the object lying on the floor. She soon realized that the object was not an object, but a person.

She pushed it, hoping to perhaps wake the person up but that didn't work, which meant that the person was likely dead. She crawled away in horror, not wanting to get close, before she heard the sound of footsteps. They were light, but then she heard the whistling again and knew who it was.

The door opened slowly with a loud creak, spilling light into the smelly room. The light brightened the room and Kagome realized where the stink was coming from. She also realized why the person wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard she pushed.

At the sight of the body, Kagome put a protective hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The body was crusted with blood and the flesh was nearly green. Maggots rained from the corpse, devouring the rotten meat inside. At the sight of his eaten eyes, Kagome vomited on the floor. The disgusting acid in her stomach burned her mouth and nostrils and she had to spit a couple of times to get rid of the foul taste. All the while, Inuyasha laughed.

"It seems you have met my good friend, Renkotsu." He said, his golden eyes watching her carefully. The girl was without a doubt, beautiful. He personally inspected every inch of her body while she was unconscious, searching for flaws but he couldn't find any. Her face was smooth and clear of any acne or blemishes, and she possessed an innocence that seemed otherworldly.

Inuyasha was the son of a famous deceased billionaire who had left him a lot of money in his will. He was accustomed to women throwing themselves at him but most of them had been whores. Whores who was only after his money and nothing else.

His first love had been a sweet girl who had treated him very kindly. She treated him like an actual person and not a walking talking ATM. Inuyasha had been so happy that someone had accepted him for him, that he was handing out money left and right, not realizing that he was in fact, being used. It wasn't until five months later that he realized he had been used the whole time.

He had taken the sweet girl to the mall, like usual, and she used his credit card to go shopping. He had been tired of walking with her as she went from store to store, buying whatever she wanted, and so he sat down on a bench for a little rest. As he was relaxing, watching happy loving couples do what him and his girlfriend didn't do, he heard her phone, that he had bought her, vibrate. He checked it and realized that it wasn't a phone call but instead a text message.

He read the text message, his mood getting darker and darker with each word he read. The first thing he felt was denial. _Surly she didn't mean it that way. He is just being stupid and making a big deal out of nothing. _No matter how much he told himself that, there was still a nagging thought that ate at him. He checked her other text messages and realized that it had all been an act. She had been bragging to her friend about the rich _fool_ she was with and how he gave her all kinds of money and expensive gifts.

He got mad at that very second. Why can't people see him for him? Why do they only see him for his money?

He continued reading her text messages and found out that she had been cheating on him. Or to be correct, she had always been cheating on him. His reaction to the knowledge was rather calm though. He didn't flip out on his girlfriend in the middle of the mall, nor did he break up with her that day. He simply put her phone back into her purse and waited for her to finish her shopping.

They drove back to his house, her talking about all the expensive things she bought herself. Even though she had been using his money, she didn't buy him anything nor did she say 'thank you' but Inuyasha ignored that too. He kept a friendly smile on his face, but if his girlfriend had bothered to look closer at him, she would have seen that his eyes were not smiling, nor were they friendly.

They made it home safely, and Inuyasha played the dutiful boyfriend and carried all of the shopping bags inside, while his girlfriend walked in without asking if he even needed help. He had followed her upstairs to the master bedroom where he dropped all of the bags to the floor and proceeded to beat her unmercifully. She screamed and tried to crawl away, but he grasped her firmly by her ankles and dragged her out into the hallway, before kicking her down the stairs.

She landed, hard, one of her legs bent and twisted in an awkward way. She was still alive though which suited Inuyasha perfectly fine. The poor thing had begged for mercy and forgiveness, tears and blood, staining her pretty face to which Inuyasha ignored. His fist kept connecting with her pretty face again and again, until her face wasn't so pretty anymore. She was bruised, swollen, and red all over. White teeth dotted the floor while her jaw hung mangled and gaping.

He had fucked her after the beating, not wanting to waste such tender flesh. He had enjoyed it so much that he fucked her again, tears streaming out of his golden eyes as he felt her body grow cold beneath him. Her cell phone going off interrupted him before he could finish, which was fine. Inuyasha truly enjoyed sex, but only while the bodies were still warm. A cold unmoving body isn't as fun as a live warm one.

He slowly pulled out of her and grabbed the phone. He wanted to fling it out of the window, but he soon saw it was the man who she was cheating on him with. He didn't answer the phone, he instead text the man and told him to meet him in a garage parking lot at midnight. He did it under the guise of his girlfriend and sent him a dozen smiley faces, the same way his girlfriend did him. The man, of course, questioned the place and time, but Inuyasha responded by saying that she thought she was being followed by her _fool _of a boyfriend.

He agreed to meet him there and got ready to leave. Inuyasha left his girlfriend's body laying in his house, the blood already freezing in her veins, and instead went after her real boyfriend.

The parking garage was located downtown in the building Sesshomaru owned. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's elder brother and if anybody saw what Inuyasha was going to do, Sesshomaru could buy them off, or kill them and delete any video footage from that night. Of course, Sesshomaru would bitch and moan but Inuyasha was accustomed to that, and it's not like Sesshomaru didn't have a couple of skeletons in his closet as well.

Inuyasha sat in the parking garage and waited for the boyfriend to come around. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. The man arrived looking very drunk, wearing a watch Inuyasha had bought for his girlfriend's father. That brought a rather unpleasant smile on his face, it resembled Sesshomaru's deadly smile. Inuyasha got out of the car carrying a crowbar. He rushed towards the man and smacked him in the stomach with all of his strength. The man began to cry out but Inuyasha silenced him with a strike to the head, hard, but without all of the energy he put into the first hit. He didn't want to kill him because there was so much they could do together.

Call it quality time.

Inuyasha brought the unconscious man back to his home and threw him into the basement. He tortured him for days on end, removing fingers, toes, before cutting off the limbs. The man's screams of pain had echoed throughout his house and gave Inuyasha's soul such warmth. As the days went on, the man grew hungry to which Inuyasha gave him the body of the woman he loved so much. Of course he didn't eat it at first, but as the hunger came in stronger and stronger with each passing minute, his resolve collapsed. Inuyasha kept the man locked up for a while before he finally came down and ended his life, cutting open his belly and pulling out his intestines until his arms were drenched in red up to the elbows.

Sesshomaru had came up with some bullshit lie about both the girl's disappearance and the boyfriend's, throwing wide search parties for the bodies but finding not a clue. His brother had given him a firm warning, that if he was to ever involve him in his shit again, he would kill him. Not that Inuyasha's heard that before. Sesshomaru may want him dead, but he knew that Inuyasha was smart enough to hide an account of all the terrible things Sesshomaru has done, thus ensuring his safety.

The decaying bodies were smelling disgusting, sooner or later, Inuyasha would clean his basement but for now, he wants to have some fun with the girl he kidnapped.

**Next Update: 9/19/2014**

**Just for clarification, I have another story similar to this but it is a Sess/Kagu story and in no way will these two stories intertwine. This story may have a little Kagu/Sess in it but they won't be the main feature like Inu/Kag will. **


	3. Chapter 3

She stood up, defiantly. Her legs shaking as she did so but she still manged it. It was no lie Kagome was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't going to die without even attempting to fight. After seeing the bodies, it seems this man was beyond reason and begging probably wouldn't do her any good.

Despite standing up in a threatening pose, the man didn't go to her, he instead watched her with those gold eyes. If he was going to stare at her all day then that is fine but she wasn't going to continue staring at him. She turned her eyes around the room, looking for anything that could be useful or used as a weapon. Her eyes locked on a brick and a piece of wood before looking back at the man. His eyes had followed hers the whole time and so he was waiting for her to make the first move.

He didn't have to wait long.

Ignoring the stench and jumping over the dead bodies, Kagome grabbed the brick and threw it at him. As she expected, he dodged the blow and gave Kagome enough of a distraction for her to pick up the wood and start running towards him.

Her instinct for survival gave her a strength and agility she didn't even know she had. She swung at him with everything in her, which caused him to back up from the basement door and try to close it on her. The wood ended up getting stuck in the door, preventing it from closing, Inuyasha used that opportunity to pull the door open and grab her while she wasn't ready.

He grabbed her around her neck and threw her out of the basement where she landed on the floor. The wood she had in her hands, slid across the floor, uselessly. "Your quite feisty, aren't you?" He grabbed Kagome by the neck again and began squeezing. "I'm going to have to beat it out of you." He watched in silent satisfaction as her face turned red from the loss of air due to his squeezing. As she was about to pass out, Inuyasha let her go. Kagome fell to the floor, gasping for breath and trying to get air into her lungs.

"You bastard!" she screamed, angry. "You are a monster!"

Inuyasha had been called many things, idiot, fool, but never monster. It sent a seething rage in his body and he grabbed Kagome by the neck again. "Monster, you say? Bitch your the monster. You think you are so beautiful and therefore are better than everyone else. How many hearts have you broken, beautiful? Gorgeous." Inuyasha laughed, it was a loud maniacal laughter. "But I promise sweetheart, by the time I am finished with you, you will be anything but."

He threw her to the ground again and climbed on top of her. She moved her legs wildly trying to kick him and hurt him in anyway she could but he was too strong. With a well placed knee, he spread her legs and so she decided to lash out with her arms. One arm punched while the other scratched. He was able to block the punch but her other arm hit his face, her nails digging into the softness of Inuyasha's cheek and leaving trails of blood behind. He grabbed her neck again and squeezed, not enough to make her pass out but enough to cause her to lose concentration on attacking him and instead focus on grabbing his wrist.

With his right hand, he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Truth be told, he had been hard since he opened the basement door and saw her terrified. Her show of defiance had really turned him on. Inuyasha loved to fight, to feel adrenaline coursing through his veins, it was the icing on the cake and it sealed her fate.

He pushed into her, plunging deeper into her sweet warmth and feeling her muscles contract around his cock. He could tell she hadn't had sex in a while because she was extremely tight. Due to her dryness, he had to be extra rough in order to go deeper into her, but he soon felt her body's natural lubricant and it helped him go as deep as possible.

Her screams of pain were kind of distracting so he removed his hand from around her throat and grabbed both of her wrists, shoving them to the floor beside her head. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Despite her trying to bit him, Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised at how soft her lips were. Her teeth finally found his lower lip and bit onto it, forcing Inuyasha to pull back with a smile on his face. If someone had been looking on, they would have thought Inuyasha liked the pain, due to the smile on his face, but he didn't and it showed as he grabbed Kagome's neck again.

He kept his hands on her neck until he felt his climax coming. During that time, he removed his hands and he held her wrists. His slammed his hips against hers over and over again, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoing loudly through the corpse filled house.

At long last, he came. He arched his back and bent his neck upwards as if he was trying to look at the sky. The orgasm sent shivers down his spine as his pearly white seed came free and traveled into Kagome's womb. He didn't care if she got pregnant or not, she wouldn't live long enough to birth it, so it didn't matter anyway. Inuyasha was never the sentimental type so even if she got pregnant with his child, he would still kill her.

He stopped shaking as the last of his seed left his body, and he looked up to find a tear stained Kagome looking back at him with hateful eyes. Her hair was all over the place, while her neck had rose colored bruises coming onto it. She looked a complete mess but something about her wild feral look made her even sexier. It was a stark contrast to the first time he had seen her and truthfully, Inuyasha didn't know which look he liked better.

He could think about that later but as of now, it was time she learned her place. 

Inuyasha stood up and dragged her up the wooden stairs. She had fought him the whole time and even bit him. He responded by backhanding her, causing her to fall down a few steps but no further damage or injury. He threw her into one of the many guest rooms. He had decorated this room while she had been asleep and gave her everything a bitch like her needs.

The windows were barred shut with stainless steel bars, the bed that had been in the room was replaced by an extra large dog cage, while the T.V and dressers were moved into another room and two dog bowls took their place. There was a thick rope used for hanging attached to the fan as well.

Kagome realized that this was to be her home and she began to fight Inuyasha with every fiber of her being but he was to strong. He violently threw Kagome into the cage, kicking her legs continuously so they would fit inside, before locking it shut. Just to be sure she couldn't escape, he placed an extra locker on the cage.

Now that that was done, Inuyasha stood up and placed his hands on his hips and looked appreciatively at his pet. "Now that you are situated let me explain the details. I let you out only for bathroom breaks, you get fed twice a day, and you must address me as master. If you break one of the rules you will receive a dozen lashes and if you continue, the punishment will get worse. Am I clear?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes." Kagome tried to sit up in the cage but it was to small so she had no choice but to lay there.

"Yes what?" He growled, walking over to the closet and pulling out a five feet long whip with spikes on it.

"Yes master." She said after taking a long look at the whip. At first sight, she thought it had rusted but after looking at it longer, she realized that it was dried blood.

"That is good you are learning. Last thing, I will not kill you unless you ask for it, is that understood? I want to see how long you can last."

"Yes master." She answered. Kagome would not ask for her own death, if she plays his game long enough he will eventually slip up and she will escape. Once that happens, this man will be behind bars for the rest of his life. Hopefully, her sister had called the police. Who knows, they might be looking for her now. All she had to do was stay alive and they would find her.

This man wasn't going to win, she would stay alive.

**Next Update: 9/25/2014**

**Author's note. Nothing about the story just me rambling. **

**I just got finished watching School Days and I am completely speechless. I can't describe how I feel about the anime because it is one of the few anime's that you love and hate. I definitely enjoyed it though but it's like I want to cry, but then I want to be happy he got what he deserved. Such mixed feelings. I am happy and sad at the same time. Ok I will shut up now. **


	4. Chapter 4

Now that his pet was sleeping comfortably, well as comfortable as one could be in a dog cage, Inuyasha took it upon himself to research exactly who this woman was.

His men had gotten the wrong woman and Inuyasha feared what might happen because of that. If worse comes to worse, Inuyasha would have to get Sesshomaru to cover for him once again. As Inuyasha sent his men to her apartment, he was incredibly happy at what information was found.

It turns out that the girl was called Kagome Higurashi and she was the younger sister to Kikyo. _So the bitch lied when she said she didn't know who Kikyo was._

Fortunately for him, Kagome only worked as a cashier. She was no student nor was she apart of something where her attendance mattered. The only thing that could track her and notice her absence is her job, but that was simple to fix. All Inuyasha had to do was put in a phone call saying Kagome had quit and that would be the end of that. Since it was nothing but a cashier job that paid minimum wage, they wouldn't care to much.

The only problem that could arise from this situation is her sister Kikyo's interference. Ever since his men brought back Kagome, Inuyasha had sent men to try and catch Kikyo but she proved to be ever evasive and even deadly, considering the fact that three of his men were found shot to death. He would worry about Kikyo later, only if she started trouble and tried to get her sister back. 

He reached down into the bag of belongings that were taken from her apartment and grabbed her cell phone. As he went through the call log, he stopped on a name that said 'hubby.' He pressed the call button and it started ringing and ringing until a male voice answered on the other line.

"WHAT KAGOME!" He shouted, there was female laughter in the background. "I thought it was established that the relationship was done with. What can you possibly want?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, he would definitely enjoy pulling the teeth out of this one's mouth if the chance arrived, but Inuyasha had more important things to do.

"This isn't Kagome, this is her friend, Brandon." Of course Inuyasha wasn't dumb enough to say his real name just in case.

The man on the other line sighed, rudely. "What do you want, Brandon?" The way he pronounced his name was incredibly disrespectful but it made him smile all the more. Inuyasha loved disrespectful people, it is always more fun to teach them a lesson as he pulls out their warm steaming guts.

"Kagome is in the hospital due to fever and I was just wondering where did she work so I could tell them what has happened."

"Why couldn't Kagome tell you herself?"

"Because she is still unconscious." Inuyasha really had this all planned out.

"She works at K-Mart, downtown in the mall. Is that all you wanted, because I am about to hang up."

"Yes." Inuyasha clicked the end button and smiled to himself. The dick on the other line was rather rude. Hard to believe he was Kagome's boyfriend or 'hubby' as she called him.

Now that that was out of the way, Inuyasha decided to get some sleep. He entered his bedroom and fell onto the bed, before climbing under the silky sheets that made up his king size mattress. As he stared at the ceiling, he wondered for half a second just what the Hell was he doing, but he realized that he didn't care.

Kagome won't be alive for much longer, after what he has in store, she will ask for death immediately.

X

The first morning rays of the sun came into the room, illuminating it, and waking Inuyasha up. He got up with a groan before walking into the bathroom and taking a nice long piss. Inuyasha was considered an early bird. It didn't matter how late he stayed up, he always woke up around seven in the morning.

But this morning was different, this morning he had to wake up early. There was a lot of things that needed to be done regarding his pet.

He walked into her room and kicked the side of the cage, hard, waking her up from her seemingly uncomfortable slumber. "Wakey wakey, my love." He said, gently and kindly. She rubbed her eyes and glared at him, hatefully.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom, my sweet?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yes." Her voice was a little hoarse considering the fact that Inuyasha hasn't given her any food or water.

"Well then, I will unlock this cage and take you to the bathroom. If you try to escape, I will keep you in that cage for three days straight and you will have to piss on yourself."

She nodded her head. "I understand." She said as she crawled out the cage and stood up. She was abruptly thrown back onto the ground, her head hitting the edge of the cage, as Inuyasha backhanded her.

Her lip split and it began to bleed. "Address me properly, bitch."

She glared at him again. "I understand, MASTER." She spat the name hatefully and stood up again.

He used his index finger to wipe the blood that was dripping off her chin and brought it to his lips. It was a metallic taste and he didn't like it at all but he smiled anyway. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom in his own personal room. He let her walk in first and watched her as she watched him.

"What? Hurry up and piss." He said, annoyed at her staring.

She fidgeted her fingers nervously before sitting down on the toilet. She closed her eyes extremely tight as piss started hitting the water, a red blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha watched her, not at all aroused by her peeing, but happy that she was humiliated. Losing dignity and pride was the first way to break someone.

As she finished, she used some tissue and flushed the toilet before standing up and waiting for more instruction. Inuyasha swung his leg up and around and kicked her in the side of her hip. "Wash your hands you nasty bitch." She stood up, rubbing her hip, before going to the sink and using his Bath and Body hand soap.

As she finished he took her into the room and had her sit down on his bed. She tensed up immediately as he sat down beside her. "Don't worry my pet. I won't rape you now, maybe later though." He laughed as the look of fear on her face doubled at his words. He reached onto his dresser and grabbed his specially designed cell phone. "Today you need to make a call to work and tell them you quit." He reached into the dresser and pulled out a knife. "Say anything stupid and you will wished you hadn't." It was a promise. A promise he would uphold if she so much as stumble on a word or pronounce it incorrectly.

"Yes, master." The happiness that went through her at the thought that she could possibly tell her coworkes were she was, made her excited. She thought long and hard about what she was going to say because she would only get a couple of seconds to get it out. She hoped her boss wouldn't think of it as a joke but actually look into it.

He dialed a number Kagome couldn't see and heard another voice pick up. "Were having a good day at K-Mart how can I help you?" It was a woman's voice, someone she didn't recognize but it was still a good thing.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I would just like to inform my K-Mart employers that I will be quitting today. I apologize for not putting in my two week notice." She said, still keeping her eyes locked on the knife in her master's hand.

The woman on the other line didn't answer immediately. "I can tell the bosses that, but are you sure you would like to quit? If you quit without doing your two week notice, you won't be hired here or at any other K-Mart store."

Kagome answered quickly. "Yes, I am sure."

She took a deep breath and swung her fist into her master's stomach. Due to him holding the phone in one hand and the knife in the other, he couldn't block the punch.

He dropped the phone, which Kagome quickly picked up, and ran out the room. "Please help me. I have been kidnapped by this man and he won't let me go." She said panting as she ran down the stairs, heading towards the front door. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I..." Kagome would have said more but the woman on the other line laughed. Kagome grew furious at the sound. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" She screamed. She made it to the door and tried unlocking it but it was no good. This wasn't a regular door that could unlock from the other side, with this door you needed a key to lock and unlock it. Kagome cursed at her bad luck.

Her master came into the hallway and looked down at her, as she struggled to unlock the door. He too began to laugh. "Did you really think I was that foolish? Good job, Ayame, the bitch really believed it."

_That's why I didn't know who she was, she was working with Inuyasha the whole time_. Kagome hung up the phone and tried to dial 9-1-1 but the phone wouldn't let her. It stayed frozen on the same screen. She got so angry at the deceit, that she threw the phone at her master as he was walking down the stairs. He easily dodged it and launched at her, knocking her to the ground. "Perhaps some punishment is appropriate." He gently kissed the side of her neck as she turned her face away. "What should it be, princess? The whip, lose some skin, or perhaps take off some fingernails?" He pulled him self off of her.

"I have an idea, let's play a game."

**Next Update: 9/30/2014**

**Author's Note: Once again just me bitching. **

**I actually worked at K-Mart so this is kinda where I got the inspiration for Kagome's job. Plus, I didn't put in my two week notice before I quit because they were a bunch of motherfuckers and my legs got TIRED and my feet started to hurt from standing up so long. It was Christmas time too, so I had to checkout a billion people. Despite that, I never really had a bad customer except for this one bitch who purposely choose a t-shirt that had a stain on it just so she could get a discount. I'm like BITCH you couldn't get another one from the hundreds lined up? Of course I didn't say that but I was thinking it. **


	5. Chapter 5

He grabbed Kagome by the back of her neck and dragged her down the hallway. She nearly fell down at the pace her master was walking. They made it down to the finely decorated living room and like everything else in his house, it was big and grand. Couches and book shelves lined the walls, while a flat screen T.V was suspended in the air by a piece of wood. It was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen. It was something she only saw on videos or movies. She didn't have time to ogle for to long for her master let her go and sat down on the couch in front of her, leaving her standing there looking stupid. She wondered what his game would be or what would happen if she lost.

Her master pulled a knife from his pocket, it was the same knife that he held up to her neck only a few minutes ago. He had a wicked smile on his beautiful face as he eyed the knife in his hands. Kagome could tell he was thinking something but what, Kagome did not know.

"This game is simple, my sweet. It's not rocket science or algebra, all you have to do is arouse me. Get me hard and you win. If you can't get me hard then you lose. The rules are, you can't touch me or my cock, in fact you need to stay where you are. You have five minutes to do so, if you win, you keep your body parts, if you lose, you lose a limb of my choosing and I promise you won't like what I will choose." He cleared his throat. "Last thing, if you try to hurt me I will fuck you bloody with my knife so each time I am inside of you, you will always remember your mistake." He smiled and stood up walking towards her. Kagome feared he was about to do something to her, so she tensed up, but he simply walked right past her and grabbed the wooden clock hanging on the wall before taking his seat again.

"Okay so you have five minutes, starting now." He said as he placed the clock down beside him.

Kagome was so confused and scared that she just stood there, not moving a muscle. She tried to do something or say something but for the life of her, she could not. Her master soon got impatient. "Time is ticking and I am as soft as jelly, you had better start doing something or else you will go to sleep tonight with pieces of you in my hands."

His words snapped her out of her daze and she began to think clearly. She was still as fearful as ever but she didn't want to lose any part of her body. She was thinking what could she do that didn't involve touching that could possibly arouse him. She soon realized that her master wasn't an ordinary man, that he liked unusual things including pain, so that is what she went with.

She looked around her but couldn't find anything that could help her so she dropped to her knees and crawled towards her master. She knew that she couldn't touch him but that wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted the object in his hand.

She reached him and was careful not to touch him, but she gently grabbed the hilt of his knife. At first he wouldn't let it go but eventually, he did. She grabbed the knife and crawled backwards, resuming her place but she didn't stand back up. Instead, she sat with her legs wide open and looked at her master with as much sexiness as she could manage. When it came to sex and things like that, she was always kind of awkward. All of her high school friends had lost their virginity's but Kagome held onto hers and guarded it.

That was until she met Hojo.

He was so kind and sweet to her, Kagome truly believed she loved him. She let him move into her apartment with Kikyo and they acted like a loving couple. Because of that, she allowed him to take her virginity. It hurt but he was very gentle. They kept having sex for the next couple of days but on the sixth day, he acted like he didn't know her. He would come home and go to sleep without so much as a hi to Kagome. Kikyo noticed the change as well and told Kagome about what she believed was going on. Kagome tried to get to the bottom of it and tried to check his phone but he kept it locked with a password. Eventually her best friend stopped talking to her, but she still couldn't see it until Hojo made it very clear by getting his things and leaving her for her best friend, Yuka.

He was so disrespectful that he even kissed her in Kagome's presence. Ever since then, she has put sex on hold but that had all changed now. Now, she had to be sexy and arousing or risk being chopped up by a maniac.

She held out her arm and with difficulty, cut it. She hated pain more than anything but she knew her master enjoyed it. The cut wasn't deep but it caused her to bleed, which is what she wanted. She pinched her face up in pain and she cut herself again. Kagome let out an exaggerated moan of pain, knowing that he didn't just enjoy the sight of pain, but that he also wanted to hear the effect that pain was having on her.

She also knew the he wanted to hear more. She looked at the clock and noticed that she was now at three minutes and she had to hurry or lose. Standing up with new resolve, she placed her hands on her tits and wiggled her hips a little bit. She swung her black curls around her head, letting it fall in her face before licking her lips, seductively. She dabbed a finger in her still bleeding injury and placed the small amount of blood on her cunt. Using her fingers, she rubbed her clitoris a little, letting out moans as she did so. She looked at the clock again and seen that she was now down to a minute and a half.

Kagome spread her legs wide, placing one leg on the couch before shoving the hilt of the knife into her. It hurt, the blood and her little stimulation did absolutely nothing. Still, she forced the hilt of the knife deeper and deeper into herself. This time, her moans of pain were real and she voiced them well.

She noticed her master had scooted up on his chair a little, leaning forward in interest at what she was doing. She also noticed that his hand had moved to his crotch and he was rubbing it. Kagome was happy that she was able to make him aroused but she was also disgusted with herself. This man was getting off to her pain.

Once the hilt of the knife was in her, as deeply as she wanted it, she began moving it in and out, being sure to let him know that this was hurting her. The time eventually ran out and her master was rock hard. "It looks like you win my pet, but now that I am hard, you are going to have to handle it. Put the knife in deeper." He commanded, pulling out his cock and beginning to stroke.

She bit her lip and pushed the knife in half an inch. "Deeper." She put it in another half an inch and tears began leaking from her eyes. "Deeper my pet."

She tried, she really did but she couldn't. Kagome dropped to her knees and pulled the knife out of her, her cunt had started to bleed due to the assault. "Please, I can't take it anymore, master." Her tears dripped off the tip of her nose and down her chin. "Please, no more." She begged, all shame and dignity out the window.

Her master let out of disappointed sigh. "Okay. Because you won the game, I won't hurt you, but you will relieve my ache, right now. Since your sweet little cunt is hurting, let's try that tight ass, shall we?"

**Next Update: 10/4/2014**

**Author's Note**

So I was being goofy and running down the stairs and I fell and landed on my ass. I went to the doctor and got an X-ray on my tailbone yesterday so hopefully things will be alright. This is so terrible because my ass hurts but worst of all, I CAN'T HAVE SEX. Isn't that about a bitch? My favorite position is missionary but because of my ass, I can't do it and I pretty much can't do other positions either. But with all that shit happening, I will still update. I just felt like complaining and bitching, you know how I do. I have to complain and bitch about something.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome froze as still as the statues in Paris or London. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she looked into his golden eyes that were staring right back into her, waiting, ready for her to do as he says. Kagome had to replay his words in her head a couple of times before she finally understood what he meant.

Kagome was no stranger to sex. She has had sex before with Hojo but she would not even allow him to use her in such a degrading position. He had asked her a couple of times but Kagome would continually refuse, to which he would get angry and leave. She always wondered where he would go but he would never tell her, which made her angry. She had noticed that he would be more secretive and would not tell her things or even let her use his cell phone. Kagome wasn't an honor roll student in high school but she wasn't stupid, despite what Hojo said to her. She knew that he was seeing someone else. His whole behavior changed overnight and he acted like a completely different person around her.

On her mother's birthday, Kagome and Kikyo were going to visit her and Kagome asked Hojo to come as well but he refused, so they left without him. Twenty minutes into the ride, Kikyo realized she left her Iphone which she couldn't breathe without it, so she turned around they went back home. Kikyo had run up the apartment steps feeling the desperate need to be reconnected with her electronic device but as she neared the door, she heard the screams.

Kagome watched as Kikyo's beautiful face contorted into something akin to anger and rage and pushed the door open. Kagome had gotten out of the car and went to see what could cause such an emotion to arise on her sister's face. Kikyo hadn't closed the door as she entered and Kagome could hear what sounded like a hurricane in their apartment. She entered and found both Hojo and Yuka naked trying to hide behind their clothes that they had grabbed in a rush as Kikyo entered. Hojo was bleeding and Kagome suspected that it was either the broken lamp or the shoe that caused the red blood to slide down the side of his face.

Either way, Kagome added to the bleeding as she threw his cell phone at him. It hit him in the face and caused his head to snap back but Kagome didn't care. Yuka stepped up and tried to defend him but a swift kick in the stomach from Kikyo shut her the hell up. Kagome screamed at them to both get out and she didn't even allow them to get dressed, so they walked outside still trying to cover themselves but Kagome didn't care.

Hojo was never good at losing anything so to piss Kagome off more, he grabbed Yuka by her chin and shoved his tongue inside of her mouth and kissed her. Kagome shut the door in their face and went to her room and cried before burning the things Hojo left behind.

If only it was just as easy to burn Inuyasha then she would be able to get out of this mess. Her brown eyes widened as he walked closer to her, annoyed at her faltering and taking to long to do as he says. Her breathing grew shallow with each step he took towards her because she was truly afraid of what he was going to do. Thoughts kept flying through her head at full speed. Should she fight, run, or submit? Kagome didn't know but she had to think soon.

He placed his hands around her slender but feminine waist. "Say, do a little dance for me. Consider it foreplay." He said, breaking the silence and walking back to his seat. She was shocked that he wanted her to dance for him but she quickly regained composure before he changed his mind and wanted sex right away.

She stood up, her legs shaking a little. She was still sore from the knife fucking but happy he didn't immediately want to take her in her ass.

Inuyasha stood back up, causing Kagome to flinch but he turned on the T.V. and turned onto a music channel. The song playing was one she knew well. It was "Wicked Games" by The Weeknd. She loved this song more than anything. It was slow but it still had a sexiness to it. Kagome was happy this song was playing because it was her favorite to dance to.

He played with his fingers on his thighs, his patience wearing then. "Well, I am waiting."

Kagome breathed deep and started moving slowly. First she moved her arms around a little and then she began slowly moving her hips to the beat. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music, hearing the notes, the beat, and then the bass. Her hands moved over her chest, palms slipping past her nipples that hardened due to the coldness in the room. She shook her thick, black as night hair, letting it fall into her face and tried to give Inuyasha a seductive smile as best as she could.

She saw him unbutton his pants and remove his cock, all the while his eyes never left her body. Her lips turned into a disgusted expression as she saw him masturbate to her. She continued to dance and dance the way a boy would make his puppets dance as he held the strings. Soon, too soon, the song ended and Kagome stopped moving.

Inuyasha removed his pants, stood up, and walked right past her and into a different room. Curious, Kagome turned her head to look but he was out of her sight. He returned a couple of seconds later with...jelly. Her eyes once again, widened because she knew what was next.

"Do you know how to do a handstand?" He asked as he opened the bottle and stuck a finger in there. He licked the jelly from his finger and marveled at the taste. "Even if you don't I will show you how." He put down the jelly and grabbed her gently by the shoulders before pushing her towards the wall. "Now get on all fours, my pet." He said.

Kagome got down on her knees and hands, feeling the soft carpet biting into her skin. "Such a pretty ass you have." She could hear the smile in his face as he beheld her body that was highly exposed in the position. "Now lay down. Stomach on the ground and put your hands flat on the floor, your going to need to hold yourself up. "

He squatted down and wrapped his long fingers around her ankles, before standing back up and lifting her legs with him. Kagome realized that he was trying to get her into a handstand position. He had her legs straight up in the air before he spoke. "Move your hands towards me." He said as he guided her a few inches back. Finally, he let go of her legs and as expectantly, she leaned them back against the wall for support. Her back was to the wall and she was still exposed as ever. "Stay in that position, I will be back."

She couldn't see where he was going but he didn't leave the room. He simply walked somewhere then walked back towards her. She raised her head and saw that he had grabbed the jelly and she grew frightened. So frightened that she lost focus on holding herself up and fell down, landing on her head, then on her stomach.

She heard her master growl at her stupidity. "It looks like you don't know how to follow my instructions so I will teach you. He kicked her ribs and grabbed a fistful of hair. "Back to the basement you go, whore." He said as he dragged her into the dark room where her doom would be.

**Next Update: Sometime in the future.**

**Honestly, I am so sorry for not updating because I take updates seriously ****but don't worry, I will not abandon y****ou all**** like your just some two dollar whore that I met at a party and had sex with and then got pregnant but then she wanted me to take responsibility and be a father to my child and I was like Hell No and I ran away but then the courts caught up to me and I had to pay child support. I would never do my readers like that. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's hair felt like it was on fire as Inuyasha dragged her to the basement. She did not want to go there, she didn't even want to be in his house but out of everything, she did not want to be in the basement. Her ass began to burn as well as he continued to drag her. Her legs and ass in pain at the roughness of the floor. They went down some steps, her ass hurting even more with each step they went down before they reached their expected destination.

"Now it's a little dirty down here but I think it will serve. I am not keeping you for just sex but you will also serve me in other ways as well. Cooking, cleaning, fucking, all that other shit stupid whores like you should do." He let go of her hair. "Now get down there and clean that shit up." He opened the door and he could hear the buzzing of numerous flies but the smell of corpses beat, kicked, punched, and slapped his nostrils. He shuddered a little at the smell but then grabbed Kagome by the hair again and pushed her into the room. He didn't use all his strength otherwise she would have fallen down the steps and probably broken her neck, but the push did send her down a few steps. She gagged at the foul smell that soon assaulted her nostrils and tried to go back up the stairs.

Inuyasha stopped her though. "You will clean this shit up, bitch."

Tears began to leak from her eyes. "How in the Hell can I clean this?"

Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and looked up in thought. "Hmm probably with bleach, maybe a mop and bucket. Something like that. Don't tell me your one of those sluts that are dumb because your body will soon add to the stink down there if you are."

Kagome shook her head and looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't make me do this." She begged, trying to move closer to the door just to get away from the stink.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the door and out of the basement. "You will do as I say or you will be in that basement for a couple of days and don't think I will feed you. No, I will instead let you eat off of those bodies. Now, will you do as I say?"

"Yes, master." Kagome answered meekly.

He nodded his head. "Good, now go back to the wall and do the handstand and gods help you if you fall down again."

Kagome moved to do as he asked, not making him wait. She went back to the wall and did a handstand, leaning her legs back onto the wall.

Inuyasha stood away from her and looked at her body. He stared at her tits that were now drooping due to the position, then he looked at that beautiful mound between her legs. He licked his lips slowly, feeling himself become aroused.

He walked over to her and spread her ass cheeks, hearing her gasp, he stopped. "Don't fall, beautiful." He said and continued touching her ass. He realized that it would be hard for him to penetrate her in this position so he made her turn around with her breasts facing the wall and her ass towards him instead of her cunt. He reached down and grabbed the abandoned jelly laying on the floor. He dabbed some fingers into the jar with his left hand before spreading Kagome's ass cheek with the other. He sloshed the jelly over her pert asshole and she shook a little at the cold feeling on her body.

The rest of the jelly on his fingers were put into his mouth and he loved the grape taste combined with his pet's juices. He grabbed one ass cheek again and with his other hand, positioned his cock at her entrance. At first her body offered some resistance, causing Inuyasha to get annoyed. He didn't want to ram into her because then she would fall so he tried going in slowly.

She still offered resistance but soon her tight little hole opened slowly. Inuyasha slid in slowly, the cold feel of the jelly making him shiver a little but then the heat from her ass made him feel a lot better. He was finally in all of the way and he could hear Kagome weeping silently as she struggled to hold herself up. He pulled out slowly, then he pushed back in and repeated the action. He didn't dare go to fast or else they would all fall down.

He grabbed her ankles to steady her and continued fucking her slowly, the heat in his body rising with each passing second. Her tightness squeezed him and he could tell that she had never had this before which surprised him because he thought she was just a whore with a sweet face. Once this was all done, he would have to do a more thorough background check on her.

She began shaking a little and Inuyasha knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up any longer so he removed himself from her body but he still held her ankles. "I'm about to put you down whore, so be prepared." He put her legs down on the ground, her knees bending so she could land on her feet and let her go. "Back on all fours, sweetheart."

She moved into position and he got down behind her and plunged back into her. This position was much better because he could go as fast as he wanted to without the fear of both of them toppling over. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed and he noticed that her weeping had gone down a notch.

Placing his hands on her waist, he began thrusting faster, building up speed as his orgasm was coming. He removed one hand off of her waist and grabbed a fistful of her hair and began pulling. The action caused her to screech and he felt her inner walls tighten around him.

He moved his hips faster and went as deeply as possible before thrusting one last time and holding himself deep in her. The sperm flew out of him with the speed of a running horse and he shook a little from the impact of the release. He pulled himself out with some of his seed leaking from her before standing back up.

He stretched a little as his dick softened and looked down at his pet. Her eyes were still watery but she had stopped crying which was very good.

"Stand up, we need to go take a shower. We are both filthy." He waited for her to stand up which she did rather slowly, her ass still hurting.

He took her hand and they linked their fingers and walked together hand in hand as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They walked upstairs though they had to go slowly because she was still sore from not only her cunt, but now her ass.

They reached the guest bedroom and went into the bathroom that was decorated just as flashy as the rest of the house. She got in the porcelain shower first then Inuyasha joined standing behind her.

"Turn on the shower. What are you waiting for?" He asked, impatiently.

She turned the handle and adjusted the water temperature to a nice warm one. She let out a sigh as she felt the water run down her body in hot drops. It felt as if the water was removing the dirt and filth that had accumulated on her from her imprisonment and rape.

Inuyasha was behind her and he was watching her wash up. Watching the way the water trickled down her smooth skin and onto the floor. She hefted one leg up onto the side of the tub and he could see his seed washing off of her body. Inuyasha got out of the shower and went to the sink to grab some soap, along with clean wash cloths.

Due to the freezing temperature outside, Inuyasha rushed to get back into the shower. He handed her one wash cloth along with the soap and watched her bathe, growing aroused at the sight of the suds on her nipples, sliding down between her legs, and down on her thighs. His cock was soon filled with blood and he was hard again. He wasn't going to take her anymore, he just wanted to watch.

He grabbed the soap from her hand and lathered it on his penis before stroking himself. His right hand held to base of his shaft while the other rubbed his smooth red head, still kind of sensitive from his last fucking. Her ass jiggled a little as she bent down to wash her legs and she looked back at him through the corner of her eye and stopped once she realized what he was doing.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Keep going, you need to be fully cleaned."

Kagome continued washing herself, every now and then looking at Inuyasha making sure he wasn't going to rape her anymore. She soon felt the hot liquid of his release and gasped in horror at the disgusting liquid that seemed to burn her skin like acid. She turned around and let the water from the shower wash his semen off her body.

Once he felt she was clean enough he told her to move behind him so now he was standing in front of the shower head. He washed himself, cleaning every part of his body before turning the water off. Kagome had a good view of his body while he washed himself. He was toned but not too muscular like the men who do steroids. He had no tattoos or piercings and his hair was snow white but thick. If this had been another time and another setting, Kagome would have thought he was beautiful but this wasn't another time and Kagome thought he was ugly. He stepped out of the shower first and rudely through a towel in Kagome's face and ordered her to dry off.

"Now, let's get something to eat. I am starving." He said. "Let's go out to eat. I know the perfect place." He smiled a warm smile. Not the type of warm that lovers show each other but the warm smile that priests smiled before leading witches to the stake.

**Next Update: For certain in the future.**

**To all of the women who paint on their eyebrows. Before you leave the house, look at your eyebrows. I cannot stand women who paint on their eyebrows to thick and to long. I just want to lick my thumb and rub them off. Now some women do them good and they look perfect but to those who don't, do the world a favor and try to make them look natural. I nearly cussed my friend out because her eyebrows were a mile long and five shades darker then black. I didn't have enough spit in my mouth to wipe them off. A damn shame. **


	8. Chapter 8

The silver bullet went through the black pupil surrounded by plush green and out of the back of the man's head, piercing skull and easily gliding through the soft brain inside. The man stood there for half a heartbeat, just staring blankly as blood began falling from his eye, before falling to the ground in a puddle of water that soon turned red.

Some of the blood splattered onto her pale solemn face but the weeping sky wiped it clean, along with the blood in her hair. She reloaded her gun and placed it inside her purse before leaving the body there for whatever person who finds it.

This was the fourth man she had killed who had tried to come after her. She realized that her sister had been taken and she was trying hard to get her back but everything she tried led to a dead end. She continued walking until she reached her car parked down the street. All that day she had noticed the man following her but she wasn't foolish enough to lead him back to her home. No, she parked down the barely lit street and began walking where ever her feet took her, knowing he would follow her.

As the stranger rounded the corner, Kikyo held her breath and then pulled the trigger. She didn't drive back to her now abandoned apartments but to a shed far out of town in the middle of the forest. It wasn't hers, it belonged to an acquaintance named Naraku. The old shed was cleverly hidden. You would have to look hard to see it for it was surrounded by trees and painted a dark green the same colors as the leaves abound on the trees.

She drove there instead, already knowing what she was going to do to get some answers. She took out her keys and unlocked the multiple locks that kept it secured before opening the door.

"Ugh, you shit yourself." Kikyo said as she eyed the man chained to a chair in the middle of the shed. His wrists and feet were bound with stainless steel chains while his upper body was tied to the back of the chair with rope. There was also a piece of rope shoved deep in his mouth, preventing him from screaming out for help. She walked away from the man and opened the shed door so she could get some fresh air and not be suffocated by the smell of feces along with other scents.

The man had been in the shed for a couple of days, with no food or water, and Kikyo had been putting him through absolute Hell. Fingernails, toenails, and teeth all yanked out or hammered in but he still wasn't talking. Kikyo had begun to remove some fingers and toes but he still wouldn't speak on her sister's whereabouts. She walked over to him and removed the rope from his mouth and got down in his face. He would have probably spat on her but his mouth was devoid of saliva from not having water to drink for the past few days.

"Now will you tell me where my sister is?" Kikyo asked sweetly, with the same tone an adult would ask a child what they want to be when they grow up. His bloodshot eyes looked up at her but he refused to answer the question to which Kikyo slapped him. His head went to the side and he spat out a mouthful of blood on her shoes. She continued asking him questions but he didn't respond so Kikyo sighed in defeat and massaged her temples. She could feel a headache coming on but she ignored it and got down to business.

The man wouldn't talk so she shouldn't waste her time, not when there was other things she could be doing. She went to her purse and grabbed a butchers knife before walking back to the man. She held it in his face, letting the bright gleam sparkle in his eyes. "Last chance to talk. Where is she?" He didn't answer so Kikyo unbuttoned his filthy jeans, ignoring the horrid scent that emitted from them and wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, feeling that soft muscle move under her grip and began slicing. He thrashed wildly about and tried to kick her but Kikyo continued. _'Everything I do, I do for __my sister__.'_ She thought as warm blood poured over her hands and the knife she was using. She finally finished and the blood spurted out like a fountain, on her, on him, all over the place. She dropped the penis and watched as the man continued to shake and jerk. He would die from the blood loss soon. 

She looked at the knife in her hand, remembering the time Kagome accidentally cut herself with it and felt tears welling up in her brown eyes. She did not let them drop though, the man could not see her weakness. Over the man's screams she could hear a car pulling up, the brakes squealing as it came to a stop.

She knew who it was and waited for him to come inside.

His long black hair danced freely in the wind and his red eyes locked onto hers before his signature smirk turned into a look of disgust at the smell and the man in the shed. "My god, he stinks." He complained. Did you do that to him?" He asked.

"Of course. He didn't give me the answers I wanted." She grabbed a water bottle and unleashed the contents onto her hands to get rid of the blood that would soon dry. "Are there any new updates on your man or any new leads?" Kikyo asked him. She didn't trust him that much but she knew he would never betray her because she knew to much about his...personal hobbies. Hobbies that included removing skin from muscle off the bodies of whoever was unfortunate to cross his path. The man that was in the shed had finally stopped moving and Kikyo knew that he wasn't the first person to die in here, and she knew he would not be the last. She saw bones that didn't belong to dogs or cats laying in the corner and blood that at first glance, looked like rust on the floors. That same rust was also on a chainsaw, machete, and other mechanic tools.

"Well the man I kidnapped is kinda delirious. He can no longer sit up nor could he pick up a spoon if he tried." Naraku looked at Kikyo. "I did kidnap this man along with his wife and children. If you want me to, I can force him to talk by perhaps...hurting his loved ones in front of his face."

Kikyo knew what Naraku was suggesting and she knew that he would torture a child as easily as one might kick a dog. The idea of torturing children sickened her and would hurt her conscious. It was easy to kill a man who had killed people before, but to harm an innocent child who never did anything to anybody, that was downright cruel.

_'__E__verything I do, I do for my sister.'_

Kikyo turned to Naraku, looking firmly into his red eyes and said. "Have it done. Get answers by any means necessary."

**I personally love good girls gone bad. I think it is cool and amazing because you would have never guessed it so which is why I like Kikyo because after death, she was harsh and non caring but in life she was to sweet and nice for my tastes. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome took the silky white towel that was rudely thrown into her face and wiped her hair that was dripping with water, before rubbing down her body. The outside air hit her like a brick. It was chilling and harsh to her still wet skin and caused goosebumps to rise up like flowers in a garden. As she bent down to wipe off the beads of water rolling down her legs, her master grabbed her wrist and led her to his bedroom. She passed through a couple of rooms, even her own and shuddered as she looked at the cage, remembering how uncomfortable it had been and how she had to bend her legs at a less than pleasant angle to be even close to comfortable. That night she prayed for her sister or anyone to save her because she could not live like this but she would not ask for death, no matter what.

"Sit on the bed." He instructed, pointing his long elegant finger to the large bed in the center of the room, that was smothered in covers and pillows painted a lavish and yet horrifying red. She sat down on the edge with her feet placed on the ground. The towel was wrapped around her to cover her body, there was no need in getting him excited again, she was already sore enough.

The softness of the sheets came through the towel and it felt like her ass was getting massaged. After spending the night in the cage, cramped and uncomfortable, Kagome learned that the absence of pain was the presence of pleasure and she was sure to take it all in, never knowing what game or pain her sadistic master would want to put her through again.

Inuyasha walked to the closet located on the side of the room with the towel still wrapped around his hips. Due to the tightness with which he wrapped it to ensure it won't fall off, it clearly showed his firm backside and Kagome quickly lowered her eyes, after feeling her face burn like a candle.

She heard him shift clothes around and raised her head to see what he was doing when she noticed all of the clothes in his closet. The term 'shopaholic' was a massive understatement to the excessive amount of clothes he had in his possession. Though Kagome noticed, with disgust, that most of them were women clothing that Kagome only seen in magazines or on TV. They were all name brand and looked as if they cost a fortune and Kagome wondered just how or why did he have so much. From the bodies located in the basement, she knew she wasn't his first but judging from the clothes she was probably the 50th, if she had to guess. She also wondered just why are they all so expensive, if he thought Kagome was going to overlook the rape because he bought her a Chanel blouse, he was bloody well mistaken.

Nothing less than an excruciating death was good for him.

He grabbed a dark burgundy dress made of silk and velvet, laying it down on the bed next to her. It had a black trim around the edges and black spaghetti straps with a split of the middle that probably came up to her thigh. It was far to revealing for Kagome's taste. It wasn't that she was fat, she actually had a nice body, but she choose not to show it off like most other women would do.

Her master bent down and presented a fine opportunity for Kagome to land a swift kick in his ass but she refrained. A swift kick in the ass would not kill him, only piss him off and make him hurt her more. He looked at the heels in the bottom of the closet, some Kagome recognized as Christian Louboutin's and eyed each one individually. He eventually picked a pair of heels that were silver encrusted with small diamonds. They were the kind of heels you wear with a prom dress. They were very shiny and had a slender heel that would probably break an ankle as easy as snapping a twig underfoot.

"This is what you will wear tonight." He told her and removed the towel from his waist. His cock was soft and small but she barely noticed because he walked out of her sight and went to a mahogany dresser on the other side of the room.

She placed her hand against the silky fabric and almost let out a breath of delight but stopped herself.

"Do you like? It belonged to my last girlfriend. You met her before and spent a lot of time with her actually." He said as he put on a black pair of boxer briefs.

Kagome was confused. She had never seen this man a day in her life but she apparently met his girlfriend. Did they go to school together? Was she Kagome's friend?

She didn't know who he was talking about but she wanted to know. "What do you mean I know her? What was her name?" She asked. Kagome didn't have to many friends but she wasn't a geek or dork at school. She hoped his last girlfriend wasn't someone she was close to, he already knew her sister somehow.

_Kikyo where are you?_

Inuyasha laughed, his shoulders rising and falling with each chuckle that passed through his straight white teeth and came out his full lips, that couldn't be as soft as they looked. "Don't you remember, you met the bitch in the basement. She wasn't quite talkative, was she? I know, I had that same problem with her. These are all her clothes by the way." He waved his hand towards the closet.

Kagome glared at him, brown eyes filled with fury with what she saw down in that hellhole. When she first found out what they were, it was hard to believe that the stink of rot and death was actually human at one time. Kagome had seen horror movies with blood and guts but nothing comes close to the real thing. Inuyasha ignored her glare. "If I get dressed before you do your blood will be your clothing." He said as he put on some clean cut pair of tuxedo bottoms. 

He didn't lay out any panties or a bra for her to wear which means he only wanted her to wear the dress and nothing else. Inuyasha confirmed as much. "I don't want you to wear any underclothes. Go just the way you are."

She stood up and grabbed the dress before stepping into it and pulling it up to her chest. The fabric glided across her nipples, making them harden, before she pulled the straps onto her shoulders. The dress was kinda loose and obviously made for someone with a bigger chest but it still fitted Kagome quite nicely when she twisted to the side and zipped it up.

She stepped into the heels- balancing herself on the edge of the bed- which were a little spacious due to her small feet but she could still walk in them finely or as finely as one could walk on thin ice without falling.

Her master was putting on some deodorant but at the sight of her clothed, he opened a drawer and pulled out a brush that already had blonde hair in it. "Brush your hair and all the other shit you women do." He put on and buttoned a long sleeved black shirt which contrasted drastically with his snow white hair that fell down to his waist in soft natural curls. The black slacks with the black shirt made him look clean, cut, and professional as if he was going to a job interview. He looked nice... Kagome noticed for the 18th time. It was something about his white thick hair that bounced when he walked or the way his golden eyes sparkled whenever the light hit, not to mention the firm muscle underneath his skin that showed his masculine strength.

She walked over to the mirror laying against the wall and brushed her now damp hair which had gotten tangled in the cage she slept in. She started at the ends and moved up until she could run the brush through her hair without it getting stuck or caught.

Once her hair was tangle free she bent over and brushed the back to create volume before standing back up straight. She didn't notice that her master had watched her and licked his lips as she did her hair. "Go in the bathroom and underneath the counter you will see an unopened tooth brush. Use it."  
>Kagome did as he told her, walking to the other side of the room where the bathroom was. She walked a little shakily due to the heels but managed to reach her destination without a tumble or fall.<p>

She went under the marble counter and grabbed the tooth brush before grabbing the already opened tooth paste and putting some on her tooth brush. She was tempted to defile Inuyasha's tooth brush but thought better of it and just focused on brushing her own teeth. The simple act felt so good. She was able to remove the grime and plaque that had gotten onto her teeth over the past couple of days without brushing. When her teeth was back to being pearly white, Inuyasha walked in and brushed his as well.

He turned to her and looked her up and down, golden eyes gazing every inch of her body like a coroner. She felt extremely self conscious because she knew he was looking for any flaws he could find at all and because any simple mistake on her part would give him a reason to hurt her more.

After looking for what felt like hours, his gaze finally let up and he grabbed her hand again, kissing the smooth skin with his lips. "Let us leave, My Lady." He said like a knight leading his fair lady to a banquet and not a slaughterhouse.

**My bad for not posting in a while. I have been busy but I should be able to post by Monday so yeah. Also, if you haven't already, you should watch Attack on Titan. My friends told me to watch it but I was like yeah I'll do it when I feel like it, but in all seriousness, watch it now. Captain Levi makes my panties wet, as well as Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Naraku (my favorite character), and I had a super crush on Trunks from DBZ. You could not tell me nothing, me and him were going to get married but we broke up and now me and Naraku are in love. If only anime characters were real, this world would not be filled with so many horny women and sexual desires gone undone. **


	10. Chapter 10

He held her soft slender hand gently and led her downstairs to the lower part of the house, like a true gentleman. As they walked, their arms swung back and forth as if they were a couple strolling through the park. All the while, Kagome's heart was beating with incredible strength inside her chest. She was surprised her master didn't hear it as loud as it was. It was beating so loud that someone a mile away could hear it. She hadn't been this scared since she saw her sister's face at Hojo's betrayel.

Her brown eyes looked left and right, moving fast in her sockets, expecting anything or something to jump out at her from the shadows like in some scary movie. She was beyond paranoid, like a rabbit in a cage, waiting to be skinned of it's fur and made into boots or a coat. As she heard the names he called her, the sweet names a husband would call a wife, that made her feel better because she realized that he wouldn't have gotten her all dolled up if he intended to kill her. Still, she could not let her guard down but she did wonder just where he was taking her.

They reached the last of the marble steps and Kagome's ankle danced slightly to the right which caused her to fall. The hand that wasn't in her master's grip held out in front of her to cushion her fall but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and neck before the cold floor could deliver a fierce smack to Kagome's smooth face. His touch upon her body was not gentle at all and the pressure Inuyasha applied to Kagome's neck made it hard for her to breathe. His other hand around her arm also had pressure put on it and Kagome was sure it would bruise in the morning. He lifted her up and put her back on her two feet, still holding her. She steadied herself and silently waited for him to release her from his grip but he didn't. "Are you alright, my little dove?" He asked joyfully which chilled Kagome's nerves. "Don't fall again or I might just break that delicate ankle attached to your little pretty leg." He warned. His voice didn't get any deeper or darker, it still had a joyfulness in it but no matter how cheerful he sounded she would not take his threats lightly.

When he caught her, he had called her his little dove, a cute name, more graceful than pet but if Kagome had a say in it, she would rather him call her his pet. Not because she liked the term because in actuality, she hated it because it degraded her and made her feel like a dog, but because she knew what usually happened when he called her his pet. Now, using names such as 'dove' or 'my lady' made her fearful because she didn't know what he was like when he was happy. Kagome hoped he had a split personality that way she could know what makes him happy so she only had to deal with the happy side of him, not the angry side that she knew all to well.

As they were walking, they didn't go through the front door that Kagome tried to escape out of earlier, they instead walked toward that dreadful basement and Kagome tightened her hand around Inuyasha's. She hoped this wasn't some cruel joke of his or that he was going to leave her in there but she couldn't be sure. He was dressed nice and she doubted that he would dress nice just to get rid of the bodies but she also doubted someone as good looking as him couldn't be that evil but she was wrong, horribly wrong.

Her heart beat ever faster and her eyes became even wilder with every step towards that basement until finally, they stopped right in front of it. The stench leaked out of the door and Kagome had to physically and mentally prepare herself for the smell and sight that was going to assault her once they entered.

Her master smiled and turned the door knob very slowly, building up anticipation for the worse that was to come. As soon as the door opened it was like a strong gust of wind hit them in the face but instead of the clean crisp air the wind usually carried, it was instead the stink of flesh rotting and bodies decaying. He flicked on the light and walked in first. Kagome was tempted to kick him and perhaps run away but he still held her hand, even tighter now that he was going down the stairs. His steps were loud and his other hand held the wall to steady himself. Kagome watched him walk, his hair swaying with every step, because she didn't want to empty her stomach out at the sight of the bodies.

Expectantly, Inuyasha's golden eyes were locked on the bodies. His eyes were alive with cruel rage and glee at the damage and suffering he had caused. He must have felt Kagome's eyes on him because he turned his head slightly and looked at her. Sensing her discomfort, he smiled showing some teeth. "Look at the bodies." He stopped walking and Kagome stopped as well. She turned her face but not in the direction he wanted but in the direction of the wall, looking at the white dull paint that was peeling. She screeched out as she felt his hand tighten around her own, almost crushing the bones inside. She tried to grab his hand and get it off of her but she only succeeded in making him angry. He pulled her arm towards him which caused her to lose balance in those damned shoes and fall forward.

Inuyasha placed one leg behind him bracing himself to catch his pet and prevent her weight from pushing him back and sending him on his ass. She ended up falling in his arms and she was thankful that he had caught her. She feared she might have fallen on the dead bodies but as she stood up again, she only saw a blurry hand before she felt the sharp sting of the slap. The bones in his hand violently shook her cheek and she knew that he had back handed her. Her lip split and tangy blood filled her mouth. She looked up into his eyes and saw the raging fury behind them.

"This could have all been prevented if you had followed my orders but now I have to punish you again." He grabbed the back of her hair and led her down the rest of the stairs, not even letting her walk properly. She realized with horror what he was about to do and she began kicking and shaking. He threw her by her hair the last couple of steps and she ended up landing on her face. As she raised her head, she realized where she was. She had landed close to the bodies and she quickly got to her knees and backed away but she backed into Inuyasha.

He reached down and grabbed her hair again in a tight fist. He dragged her by the hair and placed her in front of one of the bodies. With her head hovering over the body she clearly got a fresh whiff of the decaying meat being consumed by maggots. She opened her eyes and regretted it instantly as she saw green flesh that literately fell of the bone. She couldn't tell if this body belonged to a man or a woman but she didn't care. She needed to get away from it and quickly. Another second longer and she retched on the body which didn't make it look any prettier but it at least hid the white worms that were consuming the inside of the eyes but it also added to the horrid stench.

Her master finally relented and threw her back against the wall. Inuyasha walked up the steps and locked the door behind him. Kagome quickly crawled up the stairs but as she reached for the door knob, she found it was locked. She began beating the door with her small fists but that didn't do any good because the door wouldn't budge. She began sobbing but then the door opened and a wet rag slapped her in the face.

"Clean your face, bitch. You need to be presentable."

She grabbed the rag and wiped the left over vomit that was there before placing it down on the floor.

"Now, let's go." He said and grabbed her hand again.

He led her out of the basement and they went out of the back door, once Inuyasha took the key in his pants and unlocked it. The backyard was a field of green grass and yellow flowers that the sun shined down on brightly. There was a tennis court that didn't look used as well as a pool that had seen a few years without use or cleaning judging by the mold and filth on the sides.

It was nice to feel that wind caress her cheeks again as well as the clean air that she hadn't breathed in a while. They walked to the side of the house, walking past a dog cage full of vicious looking dogs, their mouths dripping with saliva ready to tear someone open from chin to groin, and Kagome nearly fell as one lunged at her. Fortunately, the cage held them back.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and grabbed a black cloth before moving to stand behind her. "Now put this on my turtle dove and we will leave." He rubbed her ass sweetly. "If you are nice, I may give you a present in a couple of weeks, it will be your birthday soon, right?"

Kagome shivered despite being warmed by the sun. She didn't know if the gift would be a good thing or a bad thing but she answered truthfully. "Yes."

**Did yall see Kim Kardashian's oily ass on that magazine cover? Her waist was photoshopped to the GODDDDDDSSSSSSS. Anyways, m****y thoughts on Attack on Titan. I personally love AOT. If you are looking for a story that revolves around romance/action then I wouldn't recommend it. AOT is much different from Inuyasha, the characters don't find, nor are they looking for love like the Inu characters are. I also like how the characters are drawn. No red, green, or blue hair and also the characters aren't overly beautiful nor do they wear exposing or tight clothes which is refreshing ****to see. **


End file.
